Silk
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: MalSimon slash. Mal finds out that Simon wears silk boxers. Cue Simon's embarrassment.


This one is technically one of the fics that should go with Cabin Fever. But it's long enough and, hopefully, good enough that it can stand out here on it's own. The whole thing came about from watching Dive off Clausen's Pier with Sean Maher. Horrible movie, don't watch it! On the plus though, it had plenty of Sean wandering around in his boxers. So me and someone else got to talking about Simon wandering around Serenity in boxer's and how they would totally be silk. This story followed. Enjoy.

If you are going to watch Sean movies, then go watch Wedding Wars. Mmm. Or even Living Till the End as it's not nearly as bad as I would have thought. Plus! Shirtless Sean again which we can all appreciate.

**Silk**

Oh but his sister could be such a brat sometimes.

One moment they're talking nicely, joking around... The next moment and he's covered in...treacle thick protein when she had dumped the bowl of chicken flavoured slop that Kaylee had been preparing for dinner over his head. Because he'd won an argument. A friendly argument, even.

He thought she'd probably just done it for fun anyway as she'd run off giggling before he could stop her.

Brat.

Worse than brat.

She'd taken his clothes now too. Five minutes he'd been in the infirmaries shower and she's snuck in and stolen his clothes. Left him trapped in the infirmary with nothing but boxers, shivering in Serenity's cool air and okay, maybe his room was just there but he just _knew_ that the moment he stepped out of this room that Jayne would come along. Or Mal. Or, god, Kaylee.

Thank god, she'd left him with his boxers. Maybe he could just drape a blanket around himself and make a break for it. Maybe... Was that laughing? That sounded a lot like laughing coming down the hall. Like Wash laughing. With Kaylee. And settling down on the sofa's just outside the infirmary.

Simon jumped back into the infirmary shower and pressed to the wall. Oh, go se. River was probably enjoying this somewhere.

Sounded like those two were getting ready to settle in out there for a long night. He heard the clink of glasses and closed his eyes in defeat. Kaylee's home brew. He may as well settle in to wait until morning or until they passed out. Who knew which one would come first.

He slumped down to the floor, back pressed to the wall and settled in for a long boring wait.

He was sure that hours had passed. Or minutes. It was probably seconds. The numbness settled into his legs said it had to be more than that, though, surely. They barely let him jump to his feet when he heard someone wandering into the infirmary.

_Oh god, oh god. Don't notice me, I'm not here. Why would someone look in the shower anyway? Gorrammit, River, you are such a-_

"Simon?"

_God, Mal._ It had to be Mal. Of course, it had to be Mal. Simon shut his eyes and willed for the wall to open up behind him. Mal really _would_ look in the shower...

"Simon, are you in here? River said you needed some sorta help?"

The voice was getting closer. Mal's footsteps were getting closer. Step step step.

"No," Simon choked out. "I'm fine."

"Y' don't sound fine. _What_ are you doin' in-" The shower door slid open and Mal's voice cut off. Simon caught the surprise on the man's face before he closed his eyes, flushed with embarrassment and pressed firmer against the wall. "So it _is_ your clothes that River is runnin' around wearin'." The amusement was hard to miss.

"Oh god..."

"Are those silk?"

"Oh _god._" He couldn't possibly get more mortified and decided it was safest just to keep his eyes closed. Maybe he could nicely ask Mal to go across to his room and grab him something to wear. "Mal... _What_ are you doing?" Now he had a squeaking voice to add to the pile of embarrassment and he figured that he could mark this down as 'worst moment ever'.

Mal was running his finger along the waist band of his boxers. Simon still refused to open his eyes. "Kinda pretty. Bet they're comfortable. Kinda lean towards wearin' nothing myself."

Simon snapped his eyes open before the images that that brought up could hit him. Too late. "Mal..." he breathed out in confusion, gaze darting over Mal's shoulder to look for an escape route. Damn Mal's broad frame that blocked every possible exit. Was Mal always so looming?

"Been tryin' to corner you for awhile."

"And you had to do that literally?" Simon gasped as Mal's fingers dipped under the waistband. Boxers that were entirely not made to hide a bit of the arousal that was beginning to peak. _Down down down._

Mal shrugged. "More fun this way. Wouldn't get to see that look in your eyes otherwise. All scared and turned on." Mal loomed a bit more.

"I'm not- _God_." Hard to say anything when Mal's hand was suddenly right _there_. Fingers rubbing over the silk, palm cupping... _God god god god god_. Silent mantra in his head to stop him saying 'Mal mal mal' out loud.

Mal wasn't looming anymore, he was just crowding, leaning in until Simon could feel Mal's breath ghosting over his face. Parting his lips to gasp in a breath of his own meant that he just gasped in Mal, taste and feel, because Mal was there, just in the right spot again, and was Simon really so easy to read? And why does he care when he's got Mal's mouth closing over his own and taking full advantage of Simon's gasp? When he's got Mal's hand trailing fingers and rubbing boxers against his cock. Simon tilted his hips forward into the touch, pressed his hands flat back against the shower wall. Ignored the whimper that couldn't have emerged from him when Mal pulled back.

"Like that, huh?"

Simon could barely force his eyes open enough to blink owlishly at Mal. His mind was going to have to take a back seat to his body here and he just nodded dumbly. Mal seemed all too pleased with himself at Simon's reaction and Simon shot a glare at him.

"Now don't go getting fiesty, boy. Gonna give you what you want tonight. Never thought I'd find something this pretty, though." He gave a squeeze to Simon's silk covered cock and Simon moaned. Mal's finger trailed up and down the length absently, until Simon felt his knees wanting to shake out from under him. "Got a lot of fine silk in that room of yours, yeah?" Simon wished he would stop sounding so amused.

"Yes," Simon managed to hiss out when Mal prompted an answer with a pointed squeeze.

"Probably some fine ties..." Mal's hand dropped away from Simon's cock to circle fingers around each of his wrists instead. A tight squeeze had Simon answering 'yes'. "Good. You won't mind leading the way then, doc, 'cause I got some plans for you."

A jerk to his wrists had Simon stumbling forward, mind still in the backseat, having no clue as to what was going on. His body was still more than willing though, stepping forward without further prompting. His wrists were released and he looked back to Mal.

"What about-" He was sure there was a reason he hadn't wanted to wander out of the infirmary.

"Get going." Mal broke in and a slap to his ass had Simon jumping forward out of the shower, Mal close behind him.

No more stalling. Mal had laughter and fire in his eyes that cast out the last of Simon's thoughts. He stepped out into the hall and across to his room, heat of Mal following in his wake.

Silence in the hall as they both crossed until Simon was about to step into his room and the trailing words from Wash reached him.

"...Were those silk?"


End file.
